conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
V-pop
'V-pop '(Westlandic: Vᴍ-пoп Ve-pop) is a musical genre that entered the musical mainstream of Westland during the 1990's. The term was coined by state music label VMusik in 1983 to describe the growing genre, the name has since become more widened and now refers to all Westlandic contemporary music, while much of it does fall under the genre. V-pop is most commonly described as 'electronica' and 'dance' music. V-pop often has ideological componants to it including cautionary tales with moral messages which have specific meanings within Westlandic culture, with the majority of the music being produced by state music label, VMusik. V-pop is known for its vibrant visuals, and often wacky but meaningful lyrics and music videos. Form and Definition The ancient influence of V-pop is said to be in musical sagas which have been told for centuries in Westland, featuring cautionary and fantastical tales. This form of musical storytelling became blended with modern musical tastes during the start of the 20th century, and became very popular in the 1920's and 1940's in Big Band style. This trend continued, also having a large amount of input from the Westlandic government featuring ideological songs which promoted good morals and tolerance. During the 1980's and 1990's electropop became the dominant musical genre which gave way to the modern definiton and genre of V-pop. Today V-pop has become an almagation of storytelling handed down through Sagas, but also cautionary tales about morals and Westland's ideological basis, aswell as influences from Electropop and Synthpop. Production and Artistry Most, if not all, popular music in Westland is produced by nationally owned music label, VMusik, which was formed in 1973. The label signs and produces musical artists giving assistance with writing, whilst also allowing artistry and freedom of expression intact. Artistry and image is a major part of V-pop, with highly expressive music videos which are often construed as wacky, or strange, and have been likened to those in J-pop. Dance and choreography is an integral part of V-pop, particularly in girl groups. This usually centres around group choreography. V-pop has been praised due to its lack of over-sexualised performances found in other Western music genres. V-pop lacks the widespread objectification of women. Many V-pop music videos also have an alternative solely dance version. VMusik's Youtube channel posts music videos and other content relating to artists such as interviews and live shows. It is among the most popular Youtube channels in Westland. The majority of V-pop lyrics are sung in Westlandic, however often feature English choruses and song titles. There is a lucrative online lyrics database provided by VMusik which also translates Westlandic lyrics into English and often also into Polish and Japanese. Artists Many V-pop artists have a large fanbase in Westland, but also small foreign fanbases in foreign countries, particularly elsewhere in Europe, but also in Asia due to genre similarities. All major artists are signed to government label, VMusik. VMusik deals with signed artists and is involved in songwriting, choreography and promotion. V-pop artists can be divided between Solo Artists, and Groups. Groups have proved the most popular, particularly girl groups. The most popular groups are the three-member girlband Drämland and the seven-member girlband BRK7. Popular solo artists include Tara and Mikal Bendzko. Category:Westlandic People's Republic